Order of the Crimson Shield
The Order of the Crimson Shield is a chapter of the Brotherhood of the Horse who's members hail from — and primarily operate — in the Duchy of Redrock. Those within the order are trained to uphold the virtues of the Code of the Crimson Shield and are expected to present themselves with utmost chivalry, serving the people before themselves. Ranks The ranking structure of the order goes as follows: Grand Knight The Grand Knight of Redrock, known also as simply the Grand Knight, is the dubbed leader of the Order of the Crimson Shield. The Grand Knight often communicates with the Duke and Duchess of Redrock and makes changes according to the nobility's order. High Knight The High Knights of Redrock are former Knight-Masters elected to serve as first advisers to the Grand Knight, each High Knight being designated a special position within the order. Armsmaster The Armsmaster is the master of weaponry and armor, and is responsible for the equipping of all members of the order. Head-Cavalier The Head-Cavalier is the master of the order's cavalry, charged with assuring all cavalry is trained and taken care of. Knight-Mentor The Knight-Mentor is the head of training within the order. The Knight-Mentor is responsible for assuring that all Aspirants and Squires are properly trained. The Knight-Mentor is also charged with permitting the dubbing of new Knight-Lieutenants. Knight-Chamberlain The Knight-Chamberlain is the head figurehead of the order. The Knight-Chamberlain serves as the primary liaison to the nobility, and also manages all messages and petitions addressed to the Grand Knight. Knight-Steward The Knight-Steward is responsible for maintaining the Crimson Abbey and the Ebonbane Manor. The Knight-Steward supervises the security details of all of Redrock's nobles, and the detail of the Crimson Abbey. Knight-Master Knight-Master is the rank given to exceptional knights charged with leading a sect of the order, and also serve as first advisers to the Grand Knight on the high council. Lieutenant Knight-Master Lieutenant Knight-Masters serve as second-in-commands to sects of the order underneath their sect's Knight-Master. Lieutenant Knight-Masters also serve on the high council of the Crimson Shield. Knight-Lieutenant Knight-Lieutenants are high ranking knights within the order designated to serve on their sect's council and advise their Knight-Master. Knight Those with the rank of Knight within the order are considered masters of upholding the code of the Crimson Shield and are also expert cavaliers. Knights are granted the honorific of 'Sir' (male) or 'Dame' (female) before their name and an honorific suffix after their name. Squire Squire is the rank given to members of the order that have excelled at their duties as an Aspirant and are chosen by a ranking Knight or higher to become their Squire, and train to eventually become a Knight of the order themselves. Aspirant Aspirants are the lowest ranking members of the order. Those of the rank of Aspirant are assigned various basic tasks, typically tending to cavalry and cleaning weapons and armor. Commendations Sects Code of the Crimson Shield The Order of the Crimson Shield follows a chivalric code known as the Code of the Crimson Shield. It is as follows: * You bear your shield to protect those who cannot do so themselves; * You bear your sword to exact retribution upon those who would see harm to the innocent; * You do not request nor accept monetary reward for your services; * You wilfully swear undeniable fealty and allegiance to the House of Ebonbane and Royal House of Wrynn of the Kingdom of Stormwind; * Regardless of your faith or personal perception, you swear to carry out any and all orders given by His Most August Majesty or the Duke of Redrock Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Duchy of Redrock Category:Brotherhood of the Horse